1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a side sickle for a garden tractor and more particularly pertains to cutting weeds with a lawn tractor or the like that is equipped with a side sickle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sickle mechanisms is known in the prior art. More specifically, sickle mechanisms heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cutting foliage are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,725 to Ruder, Sr.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,400 to Sorensen et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,334 to Honey et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,699 to Hallberg; U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,916 to Parsons, Jr.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,006 to Mullet et al.
In this respect, the side sickle for a garden tractor according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cutting weeds with a lawn tractor.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved side sickle for a garden tractor which can be used for cutting weeds with a lawn tractor or the like that is equipped with a side sickle. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.